


come on and take my heart

by aceofdiamonds



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sansa and margaery are wearing formal wear and feeling spontaneous. obviously marriage is what follows.</p>
<p>“Come on, get to the big question. I can’t wait to say yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on and take my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write something along these lines for ages and then i watched an episode of sex and the city where aidan and carrie basically say the first few lines. uh i googled registry office weddings and they look more complicated than this so forgive me for taking shortcuts. title is from thinking of you by air traffic controller.

“So, we should get married today.”

Sansa stops walking. “Excuse me?”

“Look how we’re dressed,” Margaery gestures down at her dress and heels. “We’re dressed so fancy it’d be a shame to waste it.”

“And your only option is to get married.”

“Hey, if you don’t want to...”

“No! I’m not saying that.”

“So we’re getting married today?”

Sansa holds out her hands by her sides, mock-exasperation brimming over. “It looks that way.”

“You know,” she pauses, hand on her hip. “I think we should make this a little more official.”

“By doing what?”

“Ask me the question.”

“This was your idea! You ask the question. Okay, fine, but these heels are so high I don’t know if I’ll make it back onto my feet again.”

"I’ll help you up.”

“Well there’s the sickness and health bit covered.”

“Come on, get to the big question. I can’t wait to say yes.”

Sansa takes in a breath, and then another one, fighting the smile that’s threatening to break across her face. “I’ve known you for a long time, since we were teenagers and you showed me that there was more than the life I had. I’ve loved you since then and that love has only grown stronger with each day I’ve known you. You’re smart and funny and so spontaneous I’m on one knee in the middle of the street with only the Topshop ring on my finger to offer you. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be, so, Margaery Tyrell, will you marry me?”

There’s room for jokes here after the last few minutes but now Margaery’s eyes are full of tears and she’s smiling, a little in awe, even though this was all her idea. “Yes. Yes, Sansa, of course I’ll marry you.”

When she pulls herself back onto her feet, wobbling a little on her heels, Sansa falls into her for balance, her arms tight around her neck as she hugs her. She burrows her face in her shoulder, pressing her smile into her skin, wishing she could permanently leave the shape of her mouth when she’s happiest on her skin.

“We need to go,” Margaery whispers, voice a little shaky. “It’s getting late.”

“I can’t run in these heels.”

“So let’s get a move on. I don’t know if I can wait another day.”

They untangle themselves only to grasp hands and then lead each other back through the city, leaning onto each other to giggle breathlessly at the absurdness of it, at the way it doesn’t feel so impulsive after all, it feels right, like they should have done this ages ago. Margaery fumbles for her phone in her clutch, searching Google Maps for the nearest registry office, and then she’s waving her hand for a cab, pulling Sansa in behind her.

“We’re getting married,” she tells the driver, laughing loudly when he offers his congratulations. “Thanks. You’re the first person we’ve told,” she says. “Sansa here just proposed to me right in front of the London Eye. She’s so romantic, isn’t she?”

“Nice to know romance isn’t dead,” he mutters, and then doesn’t talk for the rest of the ride, instead taking sneaky glances into his rearview mirror to catch Margaery kissing Sansa, her hands cupping her face, that blue jewelled ring on display.

“Is your mum going to be pissed?” Margaery asks when they get out of the cab, throwing the driver a twenty and a wink. “Remember when Robb eloped.”

“We’ll take a selfie. It’ll be like she’s there with us. Anyway, what about Loras?”

“Nah, he hates weddings. Come on, babe,” she grins, her hand tight around Sansa’s as she leads them into the building. “Let’s get hitched.”

  
  


.

  
  


_Guess whose got a new sister-in-law_ she puts in the group text she has with her siblings along with a photo of her and Margaery standing before the officiator as they exchange rings. They’re using the Topshop one for the time being and a silver band Margaery found in her bag. Sansa can’t stop running her finger over the ring, unable to believe that this really happened, that she just got _married_. She zooms in on the photo, focusing on the looks on her and Margaery's faces, the looks that tells her they definitely made the right decision.

_omg_ is all Bran replies.

_mum’s going to kill you_ Arya sends, and then _but congratulations!!!!_

Jonsends arow of emojis ranging from a shocked face to a ring to a heart ending with two girls holding hands. Sansa guesses correctly that Ygritte has stolen his phone.

And Rickon puts  _that is so cool sansa i love margaery_ which is high praise.

Robb phones her just as she and Margaery have ordered cocktails in a bar along from the registry office. Sansa takes a sip of her mojito and then pushes it across the table for Margaery to try, pressing answer as Margaery swallows with a wince. She’s never been great with limes; the same way Sansa is with strawberries.

“Hey, Robb,” she says as though nothing monumental has happened. “What’s up?”

“I can’t believe you, Sansa Stark, the biggest romantic I know, got spontaneously married,” Robb says, his voice loud through the phone.

“Oh, it was very romantic,” she replies, her hand finding Margaery’s, smiling giddily at her wife as she tells Robb about the proposal. “Are you happy for me?”

“Of course,” he says. “I’m just shocked. Rickon told Mum and Dad, by the way. They’re probably trying to reach you.”

“Are they pissed?”

But Robb laughs. “I think they’re in shock like the rest of us. Seriously, though, Sansa, I’m really happy for you. Tell Margaery congratulations from me and Jeyne.”

“Alright, I have to go, my wife’s getting impatient,” Sansa giggles, clicking off when Robb groans down the line. “Sorry, babe. No one knows how to react. I’ve bypassed all their expectations of me.”

“You’re incredible,” Margaery says. “I love you. I’m so glad I married you.”

Sansa sips at her drink, tapping her ring against the glass. “I’m glad you did, too,” she says, and then she leans across the table and kisses Margaery, feeling so happy and in love that she thinks she might faint. “My feet are aching but it’s been so worth it.”

“What do you say after this round we head back home, get started on our wedding night.”

“I think that’s your second best idea of today.”

"See? I'm full of them."

  
  
  



End file.
